The Blue Chid's Kiss
by ItsaMeeAshlee
Summary: ..ON HOLD..Kaito and Aoko get into a huge argument and stop talking to eachother. Then Kaito becomes very ill,and no one is there for him. Then Kid announces his next target, The Blue Child, a beautiful and sacred statue. Can Conan and the others stop him
1. Fathers Day

_Hello my little birdies! Well, this is only my 3rd ficcie wiccie I made. Hehe. It's been stuck in my head for a while and since I have nothing to do this morning, I might as well do this right?_

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Even though I wish Kaito belongs to me. XD Might be a bit of language too, but not too much._

**CHAPTER 1: _Father's Day_**

It was about 6 in the morning when Kaito and Aoko got up to go to school. They had to arrive early because they has to clean up the little 'mess' they made in the gym last night. They were on the Father's Day Party committee. Of course Kaito has no interest in it, but Aoko threatened him with a fish.

Things went well until Kaito flipped Aoko's skirt for the 3rd time that day and she grabbed the nearest mop and started chasing him around the gym. She accidentally knocked down the latter some guy was standing on then all the paint fell down on her. She blamed Kaito for it. So then she picked up another bucket of paint and started to chase him with that. Since the bucket was open pain went all over the place. She finally got Kaito in a spot and threw the paint bucket at his face. The chasing and arguing kept on going for the past hour and a half. No work really got done.

Once Aoko was worn out The whole gym was a mess. All different kinds of paint were scattered everywhere, the banners were torn, trash cans were knocked down, and the rest of the committee were giving evil glares. It was late so all the cleaning up happened in the morning.

Aoko and Kaito made it to the gym. It was still how it was when they left it that night.

"Gosh, those people didn't even pick up at lest one thing after we left?" said Kaito.

"Well they weren't the one who made the mess." Aoko glared at her childhood friend.

"What do you mean by 'one'? We were both the 'ones' who made the mess!"

"It's mostly your fault! You're the one who flipped my skirt!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to chase me around all the time!"

Aoko grabbed a mop, and glared once again at Kaito. He flinched a bit, thinking that there was going to be another chase. "You're lucky. This mop isn't meant for you right now!" said Aoko. She grabbed another mop and threw it to Kaito. "We have a good 2 hours to clean this up, do get working on it!"

They finished a little bit early with the cleaning and since they had some time they decided to go to the new little coffee shop nearby. After they got their drinks they sat down together at a table.

"So are you going to the Father's Day party?" asked Kaito.

"Yep! And my dad's going too!"

"Well, of course he is, it's a Father's Day party stupid!"

Aoko ignored him. "So, are you going?" Kaito's lit up face suddenly dimmed down a bit. Then Aoko remembered Kaito didn't have a dad. He died. "Oh sorry, I forgot. Just pretend I didn't say anything."

He could tell that she felt a bit embarrassed. He gave a weak smile. "Oh, that's alright. But I think I'm still going to go anyways."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I'm part of the committee, well, I think I still am anyways. I'll go for you!" Kaito said happily. Aoko blushed a bit. "And besides, I don't think I have anything planned that night!"

"Thankyou." She giggles a bit. "My dad has plans, but he's still going to come."

"Oh? That's he doing that night?"

"He has a Kid heist to go to, but then he promised he'd make it in time!" Aoko looked extra happy.

_Dammit! I totally forgot about that! _Kaito said to himself. "Hey Aoko?"

"Yes?"

"I might be a bit late. My mom has a few errands for me to run. But the rest of the night I'm free. Is that alright?"

"I guess." She looked at the clock. "We better get going! School's going to start soon!"

Kaito got up and stumbled a little bit.

Aoko looked at him. "Kaito, are you alright?" She asked. Then her hand touched his face. "You're starting to look a little pale."

Kaito turned a bit red and look a step back. "I'm fine! I'm just really tired. Last night we went home late and I couldn't fall asleep, and we had to wake up early this morning to clean up the gym." He gave a look at Aoko.

"It's not my fault!" She turned towards the exit. "Forget it! Let's just go to class!"

Before Aoko went out the door, he grabbed her hand.

"Hey Kaito, what are you…" He pulled her and held her tight in his arms. She was a bit shocked. She was thinking about slapping him right upside the head then she started getting into the big hug. She felt warm and safe in his arms. Then she looked at the clock. She finally did the slapping of the head.

"OUCH!" He let go of her.

"What was that!" she yelled all red.

"What was what?" Kaito had no idea what he was doing. For some reason he couldn't just help himself.

"Ugh, nevermind! Let's just go to class now! We're late!"

Kaito looked at the clock! "Geeze! You're right….for once!"

Aoko bonked him on the head.

Once they got to their classroom, class had already started.

"It's very nice of you to join us, you two. Now go and take your seats," said their teacher.

"It's Aoko's fault again. It was her idea to go to that stupid coffee shop," Kaito said to himself.

Aoko heard him quite clearly. She was going to do her daily chasing Kaito around the classroom with a mop thing, but she thought that last night was quite enough. She'd give him a break for the day.

It was finally lunch time. Aoko went to the bathroom and Kaito was waiting. Hakuba walked up to his table.

"So, you're going to that party eh? Didn't you have a Kid heist last night?"

"How many times to I have to tell you, I am NOT Kid!"

"Well, if you WERE Kid, I suggest canceling that little date you have with Aoko."

"It's not a date! I'm just going because I'm showing some support for the committee!"

"That doesn't really sound like you at all," Hakuba said. He grinned. "You know, if you're going to the heist tell Aoko you can't go to the party. If you don't show up, that girl's heart is going to be crushed."

"You're going to the Kid heist Kaito?"

The two boys shot up from their seats. "Hi Aoko!"

"You told me you have some errands to run for your mom!"

"I do! Of course I'm not going to the Kid heist!"

Aoko smiled. "That's good!" Aoko smiled and sat down next to Kaito.

………………..

It was the night of the party and Kaito was getting ready for the heist.

"I better make this a quick one. So the inspector and I won't make it to the party too late!" Then he put on his hang glider and flew off to the museum.

Meanwhile, at the museum, the inspector was waiting inside the exhibit for Kid. "Heh heh heh! I'm positive I'm going to get you this time Kaito Kid!"

"Are you sure about that my dear inspector?" said a voice behind him.

The inspector turned around. "KID!" Then he looked at the policemen. "NOW MY PLAN IS RUINED!"

"But you were the one who spoke out sir."

"Oh yeah, huh?" He was silent for a few moments. "GO AND GET KIIIIIIIID!"

"YES SIR!"

Before the police charged at him Kid used a flash bomb. Once The flash was gone, the gem was too.

"NO! DAMN YOU KID!" shouted the inspector. Then he started cursing.

Kid was on his hang glider flying to the party. "Yes! A quick one! Now I have plenty of time to spare!" Then he looked down. "A cemetery?" It was the same cemetery that his father was buried in. He took a little detour there so he could visit his father on Father's Day.

"Oh dad I wish you were still here," he said. "I wish you could see me now! Actually I think I'm getting better at being Kid." He laughed. "Well, I guess if you were still around you would probably still be Kid…I think!" He spent some time there then he realized it was getting late. "Oh no! The party!" He got on his hang glider and flew off. Then something unexpected happened.

"I SEE YOU KID!"

"What the! Nakamori! Isn't he suppose to be at the party with Aoko?"

While Kid's attention was focused on Nakamori, I didn't even realize the pole he was about to run into.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Then he smashed into the pole face first. "That didn't feel too good…" Then he slid down. Once he touched the ground he threw the gem away and headed off straight to the party.

Nakamori saw the gem and picked it up, but therr was no Kid to be found. "HAHA! Looks like I won this time!I might not have caught you Kid, but I got the gem back!"

"YAY YAY! NAKAMORI! YAY YAY!" Shouted the police!

"Let's go and celebrate at that one Italian restaurant! My treat!" said Nakamori!

………………..

Kaito was running to the entrance of the gym. "CRAP! I'm gonna be late! The party's almost over!" Once he got to the gym the committee was already starting the clean up. And then he saw Aoko. Her back was face towards him.

"Hey Aoko! I'm really sorry I couldn't make it, my mom……….."

Aoko turned around and smacked him in the face. He could clearly see the tears running down her eyes.

"Why….." She said. "What didn't you make it!" She started to cry.

"Where's your dad?"

"He didn't even come! He promised me! And so did you!" She started to cry some more.

"Aoko, I can explain," he told her.

"NO! You went to the Kid heist, didn't you?"

"Aoko, I swore I didn't!"

"You did! Stop lying to me!" She sniffed. "I hate him! I hate Kid! I hate everything about him!"More tears started to roll down her face. Kaito started to feel guilty. "I don't understand why people like him! I can't even understand why you like him! It's all because of him I can't spend any time with my dad!"

"Come on Aoko! You're dad's been after him for about 20 years! Do you think he can catch him? He's just too stupid." Kaito saw anger grow on Aoko's face. _Ooops, that_ _didn't come out right_, he said to himself.

"Shut up! I hate it how you always say those things about my dad!" He whipped her eyes, but more tears kept flowing. "I love my dad! I love him very much! And even though I don't spend that much time with him, I still feel lucky! Because unlike some people, at least I have a dad!"

Kaito froze. He couldn't say anything. He could feel the sadness and loneliness in his heart come out. Aoko panted a bit and the tears stopped. She could see the sadness on his face, but she still didn't feel sorry for him. Kaito turned around and walked out of the gym and said nothing.

Then Hakuba slowly walked out of the other door and looked at Aoko, then at Kaito while he was walking back home. "This is what I didn't want to see…"

………………..

**Yo! Don't worry! The DC characters will show up soon! XD Well, took me about 2 days to write this because school started and I have to get use to going to bed early. Might take a while on the next chapter, but not too long. SCHOOL! I mizz summer….. I could remember it, like it was yesterday…..wait! It was yesterday! LOL Just to let you know, this has no connection with my other fan fic. You might have already realized that if you read that one already. XD well, that's all I gotsta say!**

**Oh yeah one more thing! I was looking at the calendar and realizes Father's Day was in June! That's summer! XD Oh well, who really cares about the dates! A story is a story! XD**


	2. A smile Lost

_Hi once more! Chapter 2! I get up early in the mornings so I can do my own things like this! LOL the DC characters are finally in. YAY! XD Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Even though I wish Kaito belongs to me. XD Might be a bit of language too, but not too much._

o.o.o.o.o.o

**CHAPTER 2: _A Smile Lost_**

The room was silent. No one made a sound. Everyone waited patiently waiting for the murder to be revealed.

"He murder is," Conan started off using Kogoro Mouri's voice. He lifted up Kogoro's arm and pointed at the criminal. "You! Ichiro Nakatoshi!"

"Ichiro why?" asked his mother. "How can you kill your own sister!"

He man laughed. "I couldn't mother! I didn't kill her! Tell me Mr.Detective, do you have any proof?"

"Actually I do. Conan! Come here!" Conan put the bow tie in his pocket and ran in front of Kogoro.

Conan opened up his hand. "See!" Then he ran back behind Kogoro.

"It's just a piece of hair! That can belong to anyone!"

"Are you sure? Because the length and coloring of the hair matches with yours exactly!"

"But what about my father? He has the same hair color and length! Couldn't he have done it?"

"Impossible! He was with us when the murder occurred, so that riles him out. We can also have this hair examines at the lab to find out who it belongs to, unless you would rather save us the time and confess right here and now."

The man was silent. Then finally he broke down and said, "Nothing can get past you can it? You're right, I'm the one. I killed my sister."

"Daddy?" his daughter looked like she was about to cry.

"Why did you do it!" his mother asked again. "Wasn't she a loving sister to you? You and her have always been close! How can you murder your own flesh and blood!"

"She was not my flesh and blood! She wasn't even my real sister! It just seemed like it because we seemed so close and almost looked like each other!" everyone in the room gasped. "Yes that's right! That's not my real father! Yet, I still call him dad. I never knew my real father because he left my mother when I was born." He paused for a moment. "He and my mother got married when I was about one. I didn't remember anything because I was still a baby. When they got married he already has a daughter. That witch!"

"Ichiro, wasn't she very caring to you?" said his step father.

"Don't tell me what she was to me, but yes, she was at first. When I was alone or needed help she would always be there for me. Then came that day when she asked father if she could marry this man. He disapproved because that man was some former drug-attic junkie. She got upset and left the family. Then once I got married my parents started treating my wife as if she was their own daughter. The family became so close, and everything became complete once my daughter was born. My 'sister' saw that we were still happy, even without her. She began to grow jealous of my wife. Then two years ago she died. The police said it was a suicide. They even found a suicide note with her finger prints all over it. I couldn't understand how she could have killed herself. I thought she was happy. Then my sister told me to come over to help her and her and her ghetto husband pack up. They were moving for some reason. I was trying to bring the cabinet out, but it was too heavy. I decided to take some junk out to make it lighter. Then I saw it. Pictures of our family and Xs on my wife's face. Then I saw the note. It was the exact note my wife had written before she died. My sister caught me and told me everything. She said if I told the police or anyone else then she would kill my family! I couldn't let that happen!" He looked at his daughter with sad eyes.

"Daddy?"

"I'm so sorry Natsumi…I wish this never happened.."

His daughter ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Daddy!" She started crying hysterically. "I don't want you to go daddy!"

He let go of his daughter and the police put the hand cuffs on him. "I'll see you again one day. I love you sweetie." She hugged her grandma and cried some more. "Mother. Father. Please take good care of Natsumi."

"We will," he mother replied. Then the police walked him to the car, and the family followed.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kogoro started to lean forward and the chair and fell down face fist.

"OOOWWWWWWW!"

"Excellent work as usual dad!" Ran told her father.

"What? Huh? What I do?"

Ran giggled. "Oh dad, you're so modest!"

"You know what? Since I did an excellent job, why don't we go out to eat tonight!"

Conan got up behind the chair. "Modest huh?" he said to himself.

Kogoro looked at him. "What was that?"

"I said, Yay! I'd love to eat out!"

Then the three of them went to a restaurant close by.

o.o.o.o.o.o

_**5 days earlier…**_

Kaito was walking to school by himself. He got in the classroom a bit early, but there were still some people there. Then he saw Aoko. He was going to approach her, but then she turned away. He could tell that Aoko didn't want to get near him, like he was an infection or something. Then those words started ringing in Kaito's head. "At least I have a dad!" That's what Aoko said to him at the party. That made him feel really low, especially because she said that on father's day.

They didn't talk to each other for three whole days. Akako went up to Aoko.

"You know, something just doesn't seem right here. There hasn't been any mop chases or craziness going around in three days! You haven't spoke to Kuroba since Father's Day. What happened?"

"Nothing! Kaito was just being a big jerk! Are you forcing me to interact with him or something?"

"No it's just that……….nevermind." Akako went back to her seat and class started.

After school Kaito walked home. "Hello sweetie! How was school?" greeted his mother.

"Same like everyday," he answered.

"What's wrong? You're seen a bit gloomy for the past five days."

"Nothing!"

"Something is wrong. I'm you're mother! I can tell!" She gave him a big hug. "Now tell mama what happened."

Kaito felt embarrassed even though there was no one else in the house. They both sat on the couch. "Mom, I was thinking……..maybe it's time I should tell Aoko the truth."

Mrs.Kuroba was a bit surprised. "Oh? And why is that?" she asked.

"I don't want to keep lying to her anymore, and I really want to tell her because…because…"

"Because you love her, am I right?"

Kaito turned red. "I didn't say that!"

She giggled. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it! If you asked me, I'd say it was obvious!"

"It was?"

"Ah ha! Gotcha! You do like Aoko don't you?"

"Mom!"

"Alright! I'll stop!"

Kaito looked down at the floor. They were both silent for a few seconds.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I guess…I….I…I don kind of like her…"

"How cute!" Mrs.Kuroba hugged her son again.

"Mother!"

"Oh sorry!"

"So should I tell her or not?"

"It's really up to you. If you do tell her there might be a chance of you getting caught."

"And her hating me for life."

"That too." Kaito glared at his mother. "I'm just joking!" Then she continued. "But on the other hand she might be glad that you told her the truth. Just choose whatever makes you feel happy."

"Thanks mom."

Kaito got up and ran over to Aoko's house.

Once Kaito got to her door step, a sudden strike of fear went through is body.

_I can't do this, I can't tell her. She's going to hate me for life! Well, she already hates me, but she'll hate me even more! _He gulped._ But if I do tell her maybe she'll forgive me because I was being honest to her. And that just proves of how much I really care about her. I guess I'll do it. _

Kaito nervously rang the doorbell. Nakamori opened the door.

"Hi! Is Aoko home?"

"Oh, Kaito-kun! I haven't seen you in a while! Come on in! Aoko is in her bedroom."

Kaito was too nervous to open her door, but then he gain the courage to do it. Aoko heard the door open and turned hr head.

"H-hi Aoko," Kaito said softly.

"Hi."

"It's been a while, huh? So how are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to-"

"Go away!"

"Aoko please, I just want to tell you something."

"What? What is it?"

"Come over my house first and I'll tell you."

"No! Just hurry up and tell me here and leave!"

"Just come over to my house. I also need to show you something, and as soon as you know, you can leave."

"Fine, I'll go. This better be quick!"

o.o.o.o.o.o

Aoko didn't seem too thrilled about going to Kaito's house. They made no eye contact with each other what so ever. They didn't even speak. There was a strange awkward silence between the two. Kaito could feel Aoko's hate and anger towards him. This wasn't one of the most comfortable moments for him. Kaito tried to keep at least a half smile on his face.

"We're here," Kaito said.

"So, what is it?"

"I want to show you something first," he told her.

Kaito lead her to the portrait of his father.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Kaito touched the portrait, and revealed a secret room. "No, this is."

Aoko looked astonished. "Wow! Look at all this junk! Hoe come you never told me you…." Then she saw something that quite disturbed her. She saw some notes on the table all crumpled up. She picked one up and opened it. She gasped. "This is…" She was shocked. _This is one of the notes left by Kid,_ she said to herself. Then she saw more papers on the table. Some were not notes, but articles of Kid from the news paper. "Kaito, how come you have all this-" She looked around. No one was in the room. She was all by herself. "Hey, Kaito! Where are y-" She felt a strange presence behind her. A chill went up her spine. She quickly turned around and saw… "Kaitou Kid!"

"Aoko…"

"How do you….wait….don't tell me, you're…"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I-"

"You lied to me! You lied! How could you do this!"

"I was afraid." He started to walk towards her to grasp her in his arms, like he did once, but she staggered back.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Tears started flowing down her eyes.

She looked at Kaito straight in the eyes for the first time in five days. Now he could clearly see all the hatred inside of her, and then he saw something else. He saw sadness and confusion. Aoko ran out of the room. The last words she said to him were, "I hate you!"

Those were the last words Kaito wanted to hear from her, the person who he cares about most in the world. His heart shattered and was left speechless. He didn't bother to chase after her. That smile he had been trying to keep on his face was gone, and little did anyone know, that smile on his face would me gone for a very long time.

o.o.o.o.o.o

**YAY! I finished another chapter! XD I hope you like! hehe! 8th grade is boring for me…It seems like I've been in school for months. I'm half way done with chapter 5 on the other fanfic I did. Oh, and thankyou for those two reviews! HUGGLES! It makes me feel happy! XD Please review! **


	3. Sadness Takes Over

_I thought that I was supposed to have fun today, but no! Oh well. Since I am bored to death I'm going to work on this chapter! I'm sorry if I make Kaito seem like a sissy, I am just weird like that._

_kchan1: Kaito gets sick in this chapter! YAY! Oh, wait, is that a good thing? lol I'm thinking about making him very sick, not too too sick, but very….i dunno! XD still thinking about it. Hope that answers your questions!_

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Even though I wish Kaito belongs to me. XD Might be a bit of language too, but not too much._

o.o.o.o.o.o

**CHAPTER 3: Sadness Takes Over**

Kaito felt dizzy, as if he was about to collapse. His vision started to get blurry and realized that tears were going to come out of his eyes. He couldn't let himself do that, it wasn't very manly. His mother walked in the room and saw Kaito dressed in his Kid outfit. She gave her son a hug and comforted him.

"Mom," he said with his voice cracking. "I thought that this would make me feel better, so why don't I?"

"Oh Kaito, I'm sure things will clear up. I promise you that."

"I'm going to go out for a while."

"Ok, but don't stay out too late."

"I won't"

Mrs.Kuroba looked at her son. His eyes were glossy and his skin a quite pale.

"Kaito, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to change."

She looked once again at her son and worried.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Delicious! Who ever said that cheap food can't taste expensive!" shouted Kogoro. He was eating as if he hadn't eaten in months.

"Dad, are you sure you should eat all that. You know you have to pay for it," Ran told her father.

"Don't worry! With the kind of money I'm starting to make, I could eat almost anything I want!"

_And who do you have to thank for that?_ Conan said in his head.

Kogoro was enjoying his food until he felt some kind of feeling in his stomach. He paused and dropped his knife and fork. "I'll be right back Kids." Then he ran to the bathroom.

Conan laughed to himself. _There's a reason this place is cheap._ Conan knew after Kogoro's little bathroom break he was still going to continue eating like a pig. He didn't want to deal with that all night. He looked over to Ran who was taking a sip out of her soda. "Ran-neechan, can we go home?"

"We need to wait for dad"

"Oh, ok!" Conan said in a very childish way. _Great, I would love to watch the big glutton eat for another hour!_

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Meanwhile, Kaito was leaning on the wall on the side of a building. The muscles were aching and his head was spinning, but that didn't really bother him. All he could really think about was Aoko. He couldn't forget the look he saw in her eyes. He was haunted by it. He was in so much physical pain right now, but his emotional pain was just as worse.

_Why? Why did I go and tell her?_ He asked himself. _Would things be much better?_

He was angry. Not at Aoko, but at himself. He saw an empty beer bottle on the ground. He picked it up and threw it back down on the floor and watched it shatter into pieces. The shine of the moon reflected in those pieces. The glass was glittering, as if they were diamonds. He picked up a few pieces. _Aoko, I know you hate Kid…_ He squeezed the glass in his hand. _…But now I hate him just as much…_ Blood was dripping from his hand. He didn't even noctice the pain because his heart hurt much more. He threw the glass in his hand at the other wall and started walking.

While he was walking he thought about everything that has happened this past week. What happened on Father's Day. What happened at school. What happened tonight. Those were the only things running through Kaito's mind. He could start feeling the pain in his hand now, and his body was aching more than ever. His breathing became very hoarse and his eyes started to grow heavy. He didn't care how crappy he felt, so he kept on going.

Conan, Ran and Kogoro walked out of the restaurant.

"Great food dad! Thank you for treating us out to dinner!"

Kogoro didn't look too happy. "Yeah, but the bill was so big, I was beginning to think I didn't bring enough money with me! How expensive can you kids get!"

"Um, dad! You were the one who had 12 plates! Conan and I just got something little."

"I thought that was suppose to be a cheap restaurant! Who knew little things cost so much?"

Conan thought Kogoro was just as dumb as ever. _He still doesn't get it,_ He said to himself.

Ran looked a head and saw a young man walking very strangely.

"Is that person ok?" she asked.

"Probably just some under aged drinker that just got drunk!"

Conan saw that the young man was dripping sweat and was having trouble breathing. "I don't think he's drunk," Conan told them.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that, kid?"

Before Conan could say anything he watched the young man freeze. His eyes were open wide, as if he was in shock. After a few seconds, he passed out on the ground. Everyone gasped.

"Ran! Call the ambulance!"

She nodded then took out her cell phone. Kogoro and Conan went over to the young man. He was still breathing, but not very clearly.

"It looks like he's still alive. That's a relief," Conan said.

Kogoro picked up the boy's head. "Kid, are you alright? Hey, kid!"

"I don't think you should do that, Dad. He doesn't really look too good," Ran told her father.

"Did you call the ambulance?"

"I did. They should be here in a few minutes."

Conan noticed his bloody hand. He picked it up. _This looks like a very bad cut. I wonder was could have happened_, he thought.

"Conan, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing Ran-neechan!"

Then the ambulance arrived. They hurried up and took him up in the truck by a stretcher, then put the oxygen mask on him. Ran and Conan went to the hospital in the ambulance truck, while Kogoro drove there.

Ran noticed something in the young man's pocket. It was his wallet. She took it out and looked inside. She found his student ID card.

"Kaito Kuroba. He's a high school student."

"I think we should contact his parents," Conan said.

"We will, as soon as we get to the hospital."

Conan nodded.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Once they got to the hospital they let Kaito lie down in a bed. He was very pale and sweaty. He was shaking a bit, but he still wasn't conscious.

The hospital gave Ran his house number. She dialed it on her cell. A women picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, My name is Ran Mouri, and I was just wondering if you were the mother of Kaito Kuroba?"

"Yes, I am. Is he there? Did something bad happen? Please tell me, is my Kaito alright?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not too sure about that. He's here in the hospital."

Mrs.Kuroba gasped in horror. "I'm headed there right now!" she said.

Once Mrs.Kuroba got there, The Mouri's and Conan were starting to ask the doctors some questions.

"Excuse me, I'm Kaito's mother."

"Well hello Mrs.Kuroba. We're very happy you could make it here just in time," said one of the doctors. "So how did you find him?" he asked.

Conan spoke up. "We saw him walking on the sidewalk. He wasn't really walking too straight, and it looked like he had real hard time breathing. Then he froze up. I looked like he saw a ghost or something, then he collapsed."

Mrs.Kuroba started to sob. "I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have let him go out tonight. I had a very bad feeling. I should have known that something was wrong with him. He's been very pale and tired for the past week, but he still insisted that he was ok! What kind of mother am I?" She put her hands up to her face and started to cry.

Ran put her arm around Mrs.Kuroba. "Everything's going to be alright Kuroba-san. I'm sure Kaito's going to be alright. And you're wrong. You are a good mother. Only a good mother could care for her child like that." Ran smiled. Mrs.Kuroba looked at her and gave a smile also.

"Thank you Ran-chan."

Then the doctor interrupted. "We're going to have to keep Kaito-kun here overnight. We need to observe him for a little while, and see what's wrong with him."

"How long, doctor?"

"I'm not too sure yet. We need to see how serious his illness is and what caused it, but we will try out best to make sure he's ok."

Mrs.Kuroba gave another smile. "Thankyou…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.

**I was planning to make this chapter a bit longer, but oh well! This morning I looked on the internet for some high fever illnesses, and I couldn't really find anything good, so I think I'm going to make something up! LOL And he's also gonna have something called, _Post Traumatic Syndrome_ or something. I learned about that today in literature! XD It's when people get those flashbacks. I read a story about that. XD But personally I think having that makes you kinda _lulu_ (crazy/retarded/weird) basically being a psycho wish issues! LOL Just kiddin! At least I think so. O.O Well, the flashback part is part of that syndrome thingy. You'll understand why Kaito has that later. The story might me starting off a bit slow, but then again, that might make it a bit long! I'm writing too much here so I'll stop now! Baiz!**


	4. Emotions

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! Now, here are some things I would like to saw to all of you who did review!_

_kchan1,_ _Fyliwion, Calliope la muse__ I shall huggle you all! Thank you for reviewing my story a lot! It makess me feel very happy to know that people like it! XD_

_DaisyAnimeluvr: Thankies for reviewing! I found a pretty good illness on google! hehe! I reaserched! LOL You will see what it is in this chapter!_

_Great Detective: Thanks for the review also, but about what I said, I didn't really mean to offend anyone. The story seemed kind of down to me and I was trying to lighten things up with my sense of humor, but everyone has a different kind of humor I guess. What ever I say, I don't mean it offensively. _

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Even though I wish Kaito belongs to me. XD Might be a bit of language too, but not too much._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Emotions**

Mrs.Kuroba visited her son at the hospital first thing in the morning. When she saw his face pity began to sink in her heart. Her son looked was very pale and had ghost like features. He had deep-set eyes and his face seemed expressionless. It looked as if he aged years just in one night. She put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. She stoked his face. Then the doctor came in.

"Ah, good to see you this morning Kuroba-san," he greeted.

"Good morning doctor. So, is Kaito going to be alright?" she asked him.

"We're not completely certain," he told her. Fear began to strike her. "Last night after you and the Mouri's left, Kaito-kun began having some problems."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has Marburg haemorrhagic fever."

"What's that?"

"It's a very severe illness that is very hard to cure. Last night Kaito-kun began to cough up a tremendous amount of blood, but then he started getting a bit better, but then we realized that his temperature was way up. Then the rest of the night we observed him. He was getting real bad headaches and muscle pain. He was also having some respitory problems. That's when we found out what he had, but even though he was in very bad condition he sure was hard headed! He kept on trying to get out of bed and do things for himself. Then he escaped for about five minutes, but then we found him in the cafeteria munching on a bag of chips he got with the money I forgot to take on the table in his room. There was a lot of arguing last night between him and I!" He laughed

Mrs.Kuroba laughed too. "That's my boy!" That lightened her mood a little bit.

"Oh yes, and I suggest being a bit careful when you're too close to him. The illness he has is very contagious."

"How did he get it?"

"I'm not quite sure. It seems very rare to get it here in Japan. It mostly occurs in counties in Africa and Europe. You get infected by getting in close contact with blood and body fluids from other victims. So it's quite a mystery how he got it."

_I'm sure he got it at one of his heists somehow_, she thought.

"Well, we'll try our best to make sure your son will come back home safe and sound, but seeing how he acted last night, he seems pretty strong. I'm sure he's going to pull through." The doctor looked at Mrs.Kuroba and smiled. "I'll just leave you and your son alone right now. Remember, don't get too close!" Then he walked out the door.

She looked back at her son and almost cried.

"Mom," said a weak voice.

"Kaito, you're awake?" Mrs.Kuroba was quite surprised. "You should go back to sleep! You really need your rest!"

"I'm not sleepy at all, just a bit tired."

"Isn't that almost the same thing?"

Kaito wanted to smile, but his lips wouldn't let him. "I'm alright. I've been awake for the past five hours. I just pretended to be asleep so that annoying doctor wouldn't bother me and get on my nerves!"

"You know, he's just trying to help you," she told her son.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but it just seems so annoying when he's doing stuff! I just wish he would go away! Do you know how long we argued? You know, he really sucks at come backs!"

Mrs.Kuroba giggled. "You're just cranky because you wanted a nice looking female doctor."

"Actually yes." His mother giggled again. He was glad to see that she was a little bit happy. He hated to see people cry, especially over him. "Hey, aren't you having a job interview tomorrow?"

"Well, I was but then I'm going to cancel it tonight."

"But why?"

"You need me more than anyone else at this time! If I got the job I would be gone all day."

"No mom!" he snapped. "I know how much you wanted that job, and I don't want to get in your way. I mean, this kind of job is really difficult to get. You were so very lucky you got chosen to get interviewed! It's not everyday you get the chance to be secretary at one of the most prestigious companies in the country!"

"I think you're more important than some job."

"But there's really good pay!"

"I think you're more important than money too. We're not exactly poor so I can live as a stay home mom a bit longer."

Kaito's voice began to get softer. "Please mom…." She looked at him straight in the eye. "I really want you to go to the interview. I want you to get that job, and I know you really want it. I hate it when I get in the way of people's hopes." Then he paused and thought about Aoko. His eyes were getting watery, but no tears came out yet. "Please go…If not for yourself, then do it for me."

Mrs.Kuroba could see that her son was hurting inside. It wasn't because of the illness, but because of something else, something emotional that was making his condition even worse. Tears rolled down her face. "Oh, Kaito…." She grabbed her son and held him tight, but she was careful so she wouldn't get sick too.

Kaito heard his mother sobbing. "Mom, are you alright?"

She sniffed. "Don't worry, Kaito. I'm fine, and I will go to the interview. I'll go just for you." She let go of her son and looked at him. Then she smiled. "I love you Kaito."

Kaito's face was still emotionless, but he said, "I love you too mom." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

As the school bell rang, all the kids were rushing into their classrooms all at once. It was raining outside, and nobody really wanted to get wet, except for the odd people. It was getting very crowded in the halls. Luckily for Aoko, she left for school very early so she didn't need to deal with the student traffic. She saw Keiko running in the hall.

She ran past her classroom then noticed that she did. When she ran through the door her umbrella couldn't fit through, then she fell back. She was so much in a rush to get to her classroom that she forgot to close her umbrella.

"Wow, Keiko. You're in a big rush this morning!" Aoko laughed. "So what's with you?"

"It's Kaito!"

"Kaito? Oh yeah, he's not here. I barely noticed. Not that I wanted to notice, but you know what I mean. He's either in the girls restroom since no one is in the locker room until after lunch, or he's too embarrassed or ashamed to show his face at school because of something last night."

"Last night? So you know what happened?"

"Of course! He was the one who told me..." She stopped for a moment. Even though she really hated Kaito's guts for the past week, she couldn't tell anyone who he actually was. Not even her father. She was about to tell him that night, but she couldn't do it. She didn't have the courage to.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, nothing! Just being stupid!" She gave a nervous laugh. "So what's the news?"

"Kaito! Kaito!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Does he actually want to apologize to someone and admit his mistakes?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about but-"

"Kuroba's in the hospital," blurted Hakuba.

"Oh what happened? Did he accidentally have a bite of fish?"

"It's really nothing to be joking around about," Hakuba said. Then Akako walked in the room. She took off her new expensive looking tight leather rain coat.

"Kuroba's very sick. He passed out on the street last night and was rushed to the hospital."

Aoko gave them a weird look. "How come you guys know this and I don't?"

Keiko pocked her forehead. "It's something called the news, smart one!" Aoko rolled her eyes. She didn't look a bit at all concerned. "I thought you watched the news, Aoko."

"It must have slipped my mind."

Akako looked at Aoko. "Oh? I'm quite surprised. Knowting that you and Kuroba have been really good friends for a long time, I expected you to at least a bit concerned."

"Nope! Not at all! I'm perfectly fine! If you ask me, I think he deserves that after all he's put me through. Besides, knowing him he'll be out of the hospital within days! Or at least try to escape from it!" She laughed, but everyone else looked disappointed. "What?"

"Ok, class! May I have your attention!" shouted the teacher. They each took their seats and class started. All the desks were full except for that one desk next to Aoko.

* * *

Kaito's mother was with him all day at the hospital, but once visiting hours were over she was told to go home.

"Goodnight Kaito! Get some rest! I'll be here tomorrow, but I might come in the afternoon because of my interview. Bye bye sweetie! I love you!"

Kaito was a bit embarrassed. "Just go already! Oh, and good luck on your interview!"

Mrs.Kuroba looked at her son once more before she left. He was talking normal, but didn't look it. He had no expression all day and hadn't seen even once smile on his face. She was a bit worried. She wanted to stay with her son all night but she couldn't. She knew there was something on his mind bothering him, but every time she tried to ask him what it was he always would change the subject or stay silent. Her thoughts finally cleared up then she left the room.

Once his mother left, he felt a bit lonely. Then a nurse walked in. It was a female one of course, a pretty female one. That lightened up Kaito's mood one hundred percent.

"Hello, I'm Sophia Watanabe. I'll be in here quite a lot, and I'm just making sure you know so I don't bother you." Her Japanese wasn't very good.

Bother him? Now way! "I'm sure you won't." The nurse smiled. "Hey, are you Japanese, because your first name sounds different."

"I am, but I wasn't born here. I've been living in Japan for about eight months. I was born and raised in America then I moved here with my uncle so we could work together in this hospital. I just barely learned my Japanese. I wanted to take French, but then he told me we were moving here."

"I see. Who is your uncle?"

"Oh, Dr.Watanabe."

Kaito was a bit confused. He didn't really know any of the doctor's names.

"You know, that doctor you were arguing with last night."

"Oh that guy!"

The nurse smiled. "I need to take your temperature now." She took out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. "Oh no, I forgot! This is the broken one! Luckily I brought another one just in case." She winked.

_Why would she bring another thermometer? Oh well, it must me some American thing_, thought Kaito. Then the other thermometer was placed in his mouth.

The nurse didn't look too happy. "My, my! You better get your rest. You're temperature is very high. I'm surprised you're acting alright."

"That's because I am alright."

"No you're not! When I come in here again I expect you to at least have your eyes closed or else I'll give you the sleeping gas!" She was just joking around.

"All night. Goodnight."

* * *

Aoko was washing the dished before she went to bed. He father wasn't home yet so she turned on the TV. The news was on.

"_Kaitou Kid will strike again!_" said the news reported.

As soon as Aoko heard that, she turned off the TV. Her blood began to boil. "You're the one who's taking my dad away from me! I hate you…"

* * *

"_Tonight Inspector Nakamori received a note from Kid in the mail._"

"Another Kid heist? I'm definitely going to be there!" Conan said out loud.

"What was that Conan?"

"Oh, uh….nothing Ran-neechan!"

"Hey look! A Kid heist! Dad, can we go?"

"You kids can, but I'm not. I don't feel like dealing with Nakamori."

"You hear that Conan!"

"Yep! I did!"

* * *

"_Kid's next target...The Blue Child_."

Mrs.Kuroba stared at the TV in shock. She became even more worried.

* * *

**Dis chappie is done! I decided to kill the post traumatic syndrome thingy. It didn't really fit well so I decided to throw it way. XD And also, the chapter titel might be a bit weird...like me! LOL I cou;dn't really think of anything. Oh, and I also discovered the magic line! Yippe! lmao! I shall be using that now to separate events. hehe! On, and one more thing, the Marburg haemorrhagic fever thingy, if you know a lot about please don't be a know-it-all and tell me that my information has some errors in it. I might have made things a bit more drastic, but the infor seems to be pretty accurate. I didn't really describe it well because I wasn't too sure how to put it into my own words so I tried my best. Okies, that's all! I hoped you enjpyed this chapter! Maybe the next one will be up in a few days or a couple weeks. Most likely a few days depending on the stuff I have to do for school.**


	5. Murder

_Heeeeey! Hehe sorry I haven't updated in a while! Blame school! lol XD hey! Hey! Hey! Due to my laziness and thinking some of my ideas are stupidness ( I just love making no sense!) I decided to drop that fever illness thingy thing thing. hehe! But just though of something else!__ He's still gonna be sick though! I feel ebil...BUWAHAHAHA! _

_Oh yes! One more thing! I was actually reading my fanfic, and realized I had a bunch of grammar and spelling errors! Just to let you know, I don't look over my work...heh heh…Just saying that just in case people think my grammar sucks. XD _

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Even though I wish Kaito belongs to me. XD Might be a bit of language too, but not too much._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5: Murder**_

Mrs.Kuroba drove to the hospital very upset. She couldn't believe Kaito would plan a heist in the condition he was in. She found a good parking spot then parked the car, and she rush to Kaito's room.

"What were you thinking!" she yelled.

"What's the big deal? Don't I always plan heists?"

"Yes, and usually I wouldn't mind, but this time it's different. You're sick! You can hardly even stand up!"

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I'm fine! And you don't need to get all naggy on me. I sent that letter to the inspector before I even knew I was sick! I thought he would get it sooner, but I guess not."

"So how did you give it to him?"

"By mail. I thought I would try something different. You don't have to worry. I was smart enough to write a fake return address."

"So are you going to cancel this heist?" Kaito stayed silent. "Well?"

"I can't," he said softly.

"But why? You're sick! I can't risk loosing you! I've lost your father already, and if I loose you then I would be left all alone!" She started to cry. She bent over and held her son in her arms. "I just love you too much!" She squeezed him tighter.

Kaito almost felt like crying. He thought about what happened on Father's Day. His eyes had gotten a little watery, but no tears came out.

"Are you feeling alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I can't cancel this heist because I've planned something very important."

"Aoko's going to be there, right?"

"Right…"

After a while Kaito started telling his mother what he planned. As much as she didn't want him to go, she let him anyways. This was not for her, it was for him. It was for her son's happiness.

* * *

The hospital was dark in quiet. Dr.Watanabe was in a room doing some paperwork. He heard the door creek open. He swiftly turned around, but no body was there. He turned back to his desk and gave a loud sigh. Then he looked up and…SPLAT! The doctor's blood was splat everywhere around his desk. Blood was dripping on to the floor. 

The murderer took the doctor's bag and took something out of it, then fled out of the room. He wasn't done yet. He took his time walking to his next destination. Once he got there he slowly opened the door.

Kaito was resting peacefully on his hospital bed. Sophia Watanabe, Dr.Watanabe's niece from America, had given him something to put him to sleep. Kaito had seemed very strained and uneasy. She told him he needed his rest because he was getting weaker every passing day. So she told him she would give him something that would put him to sleep so he won't be as tired in the morning.

The murder looked at Kaito with unfeeling eyes. He gave an evil grin with the knife in his hand. Then he heard footsteps coming. He threw the knife under Kaito's bed and fled out of the room as fast as he could.

In the morning Dr.Sophia went into Kaito's room. "Kaito-kun! You have some visitors!"

Kaito twitched a little bit and slowly opened his eyes. Once his blurry vision started getting more clear he could see a beautiful girl with long brown hair looking right at him with a smile on her face. "Aoko, is that you?"

The girl looked a bit confused. When his vision became fully clear he realized that it was not Aoko. The girl had longer and less scruffy hair. Wait, that's not Aoko…Hey, isn't _that what's his face's girlfriend?_ Kaito said in his head.

"Hello! You might not know me very well, but I'm Ran Mouri. My father and my little friend here, Conan saw you collapse and took you to the hospital."

Kaito tried to smile, but he just couldn't. So he just said, "Thankyou."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Kaito and Ran looked out the door. "What was that?" Kaito asked.

"Where's Conan!"

Ran got Kaito onto a wheelchair and went straight to where the scream was.

Dr.Sophia was on the ground. She was frozen in fright. "Doctor Sophia! What happened?"

"Conan! There you are! Thank goodness! What on earth-"

Conan had a serious look on his face and pointed inside the room. Ran peeked inside. She gave a loud gasp and stepped back slowly, then screamed.

* * *

**Yes, yes...Short chapter! XD Well, shorter than all the others! Maybe I'll have the next chapter in by next week, or maybe a little bit later! Sorry for the delay! hehe **


	6. Who Are You MrMurderer?

_Hi! I guess you are all wondering when the heist and the statue thing are gonna happen. If you are thinking that, then I have a one word answer…**Patience**…I move through stories slow…I'm real sorry for that. But you know like in some movies, the title doesn't really make sense until you reach almost the end of the movie where all the drama and action start to get intense. Yeah, that's how this is kinda gonna be. XD_

_Disclaimer: All these characters belong to Gosho Aoyama. Even though I wish Kaito belongs to me. XD There might be a bit of language too, but not too much._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:Who Are You Mr.Murderer?**

The police and the forensic guys surrounded the room taking pictures of the body and trying to look for clues.

"So you're Sophia Watanabe, am I correct?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Yes sir."

"I get the feeling that you're not from around here."

"That's very true. I just moved to Japan recently with my uncle, the man that was just murdered. I was born and raised in America."

"I see. So when you entered the room you saw your uncle's body just lying there on the desk. Did you just happen to walk in there, or did you go into the room for some reason?"

"I wanted to talk to my uncle about something. Something that was very personal."

"Ok, thank you, but-"

"Ok! Move it people! Move it!" A man was shoving his way through the crowd of nosy people so he could make his way into the room where the doctor was murdered.

"Oh...I see…So Kenshi really is dead! Hahaha! Isn't this ironic! I told him one day he's going to wind up dead! Hahaha!" The man started laughing some more.

"Shut up Yukihara! My beloved uncle is dead! That's nothing to laugh about!"

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" asked the Megure.

"Kazumi Yukihara. I'm an artist. I own the art gallery right across the street."

Conan looked at the man's pocket. "A knife?" He then ran over to the inspector and started tugging his jacket. "Inspector! Inspector!"

"Not right now Conan-kun, I'm busy."

"But I just saw someone with a knife!"

"What! Who?"

Conan pointed over at the artist. "Him right there! The Mr.Artist man!"

Inspector Megure walked up to Kazumi Yukihara. "Excuse me, but may I ask why you have a knife in your pocket?"

"Are you accusing me of murdering the doctor?"

"No. Well, at least not yet."

"Inspector, we found out the time of death!" one of the officers said.

"What time?"

"He died about eight to seven hours ago. Around two or three in the morning."

"Anything else I should know?"

"The murder weapon is still missing."

"It still is? Hurry up and find it!" Megure turned around. "Where did Yukihara-san go!"

"Huh? Conan-kun's gone too!" said Ran.

* * *

Conan went around the hospital asking the nurses and doctors questions, but still no leads. Even though he had gotten no info, he got five lollipops because everyone thought he was just too cute. 

"I'm hopeless…" Conan sat down in the cafeteria opening one of his lollipops. He didn't have any money on his to buy something to eat, so he just ate what he had. While he was lost in though a hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped.

"Oh, didn't mean to scare you cutie!" said a nurse.

"Oh that's ok!" Conan said I his cutest voice. He put the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Why are you here all by yourself? Are you lost?"

Conan smiled. With his smile and lollipop, he really looked like a little kid. "No. I'm waiting for my nee-chan!"

"Ok!" The Nurse patted him on the head. She looked at the boy closer. "Hey, wait a minute! You're that little boy who was asking the hospital staff some questions about the murder of Dr.Watanabe!"

"Oh, uhh…yeah!"

"Well, Cutie, I think I may have some info for you!" She touched his nose with her index finger, and took a seat right next to him.

Conan took out a note pad and pen.

The nurse smiled. She thought he looked so cute 'playing' detective.

"So were you awake the time the murder happened?" Conan asked.

"Yes, actually I was. I was taking care of a patient and I saw a couple of men walk past by the room I was in."

"Did you know who the two men were?"

"I knew one of them."

"Who was he?"

"It was one of Dr.Watanabe's former friends, Yukihara-san."

"Really?"

"Yes. He some kind of nervous look on his face."

"Was he holding a knife?"

"Uh-huh! But it's normal for him to carry that knife around."

"Why is that?"

"It's because it belonged to his younger sister. It's the only thing left he has of her. If you go inside his art gallery you would see lots of painting with a beautiful young girl in it. I guess that's how he tries to ease off the pain."

"So, what happened to his sister?"

"She died while she was studying abroad not too long ago. It's such a shame. That girl always seemed so cheerful and carefree. I don't know how somebody could murder such a girl like that."

"Wait a sec, se was murdered?"

"Yes, and I heard that Dr.Watanabe was a witness."

"So he was abroad too?"

"Yeah, Yukihara-san's sister was actually Sophia Watanabe's best friends. I've seen photos of them together. They were like sisters."

"Oh? So, you have no clue of which the other man was whatsoever?"

The nurse nodded. "No, I don't, but I did get a glimpse of him!"

"So what did he look like?"

"Let's see…He was a very young man. I'm not too sure about his age though. I could hardly see his face because he was wearing a face mask. I thought he must have been a patient or something but I guess not! Oh, and he was wearing a black hooded sweater with the hood up. I could still see some of his hair sticking out. It was brown and spikey."

Conan wrote some things down on his notepad. "Anything else? Do you know about anyone who really couldn't stand the doctor?"

"Just three people. Yukihara-san is one. He and the doctor have been friends since high school. They were both attending the same art academy, but then Dr.Watanabe dropped out to go to medical school. He said it would make more money, but it wasn't that, that made him hate the doctor."

"Do you know what happened between them?"

"I haven't the slighted clue. All I know is that not too long after Yukihara-san's sister's funeral, he and the doctor started to fight a lot then soon afterwards stopped talking to each other."

"And the other two people are?"

The nurse started to blush a bit. "Well…uhh…That other person would be me." She gave a nervous giggle.

"Oh? And why don't you like him?"

"I just can't stand how he treats his nephew! Yes, when you seem him in front of the staff with her he acts just like a loving and caring father towards her, but once everyone is gone, he treats her like another Cinderella. Minus the two evil step sisters, singing mice, prince, and fairy godmother."

Conan took more notes.

"He just annoys me, that's all. It seems like he cares more about the money he is making than the patients he should be saving. I just hate his cocky attitude!"

"Ha! Sounds like an annoying person!"

"He sure is!"

"And now the last person?"

"Oh yes, he's one of our patients."

"A penitent, eh?"

"Yep. He and the doctor have been arguing for hours every night since he's been here. The boy seems to be real irritated with him. While the doctor was leaving the room after taking his temperature, the kid took the plastic fork in front of him from his uneaten lunch and pretended like he was going to stab the doctor. I found it quite funny though." She giggled.

Conan closed his notebook. "Well thank you for your time, Oneesan!"

"AWWW! You're so cute!" She couldn't help but squeeze him to death."

After she let him go he asked her a question. "Oh, and one more thing! Can you please tell me the number of that one patient's room?"

"I would love to!" She grabbed Conan's notebook and pen and turned to a blank page to write won the number. "There you are! Room number 437!"

"Thank you again!"

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

Conan was going up and down the elevator trying to look for the room. 

"Damn! Why did they make this hospital so big?" He was going to ask for directions, but he felt like he asked enough questions for the day.

After two hours he gave up on his little search. "Oh well. Maybe I'll ask for some help tomorrow. I'm just going back to that one dude's room. I'm sure Ran is still there."

He went up the elevator to get to Kaito's room. The hall was still crowded with police searching for more clues. Then he looked at the doors he was passing.

"What? Room 434, room 435, room 436, and……. 437!" Conan's jaw hung down for a few secondsm then he opened the door.

"Oh there you are Conan! Where have you been?"

"R-Ran-neechan?"

* * *

**YAY! I took shorter than I expected! XD Yes, not a lot of Romance and drama in this chappie…But I am sure that there will be some drama in the next one! And notice how I said _'some'_. Haha! Hopefully the next chapter won't take very long! Until next chapter my friends!**


End file.
